


The Biggest Risk

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, This is a wreck tbh, Tom is done, Tord is an asshole, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things dont always go according to plan, especially in Tords case</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Risk

"Wait you're not being serious right? 

The man's eyes simply shifted to the floor, nervously. 

"I'm sorry tom I should have said something earlier but I have to go."

His voice was quiet, and cracking just a bit.  
Tom was quiet, processing, emotions flooded the blue clad man and the Norske found a fist collide with his face. 

"You fucking asshole! You couldn't of, I don't know, told your fucking boyfriend that you were leaving earlier?" 

The man laughed, 

"I deserved that you're right, I just didn't want you to treat me like I was dying, or leaving forever, I will be back tom."

"You're a fucking asshole commie." 

"I know I am jehovah."

Tord simply kissed his boyfriends forehead and held him close, he tried to remember this, the vague trace of alchohol and cat fur and pizza sauce on the familiar blue hoodie, the rise and fall of his chest, the tears that tom would later deny falling onto Tords shoulder. The sound of feet padding on carpet, and beds squeaking indicated the others were up, tord stole his last kiss from the shorter man. 

" I fucking love you asshole, I love you tord." 

Tom spoke In hushed whispers, so as to not let the waking others hear. 

"you could always come with me tom? But I doubt you'd like it it's ehhh...business."

"So communist stuff?" 

Tord nodded, he knew tom never approved of that part of his life, though he never actually interfered. 

" No thanks commie, I need to stay here anyways, they need me." 

Tord had a lovelorn look in his blue eyes, 

"After breakfast I'm gone, I'm going to miss you tom, this is the last we can speak rationally we have to keep up the act for them." 

Tom simply nodded and sat at his normal place at their table, tord making some semblance of breakfast. A yawn soon accompanied them in the room, and a sleepy edd and soon after, matt, padded into the room, 

" I have something to tell you all."

 

"We're gonna miss you tord."

The red hooded man consoled his friends, and told them that he had to go make a bigger life for himself, he made sure to bump tom with his car ever so slightly, the N0R5K1 license fading off into the distance. Tom muttered a quiet, "good riddance." And choked back the burning in his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" You realize that this plan could potentially harm them right boss?" 

Something cold had consumed his heart many years ago, was it three? Eight? Since the last he had seen them? He had no idea and he preferred not to think of it, this new mission however, made him throw those years down the drain. 

"I don't care patryk, they're just old acquaintances, I couldn't care less if they live or die."

Patryk simply quirked his eyebrow and bid farewell to his higher up. Tord was on the top with no chance of falling, an entire army at his disposal. He needed this if he wanted to conquer, it would put him higher up and more powerful. his human body though well trained wasn't invincible. He despised this part of himself, the human part. He wanted to be a war machine, cold and unfeeling, strong and mighty, able to wipe off an entire continent with the point of a finger. This was the first step, he reached into the bottom drawer of his dresser and dug until he found a familiar red hoodie. He snarled as he discarded his army attire, he didn't want to be reminded of his past, the adventures and friendships that made him human. He was disgusted with them and himself, as he slipped the hoodie over his newer slightly built frame. The smell of his old cologne still clinging to it, making him smell like a teenager. Tord gripped a tape recorder in his bandaged hand and clicked the button. 

"Mission log, 70RD-N0, I must gather my Mecha from under my old residence, I must blend In with my old housemates and waste time until I can retrieve it. Note to self, do not fall prey to emotion, it's all in the past and you're just going back for a recon mission, nothing more."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Their recent adventure had been mostly fruitless, tom would care to disagree though, he got a kickin harpoon gun! He had to admit it was hell to pack in though, he decided to procrastinate and carry in the harpoons first, singing a little tune to himself. He felt his heart lurch upon seeing a figure trying to pick the locks to his room, his immediate thoughts screaming at him to run. He stayed frozen in place though, what if it was someone wanting to hurt matt and edd? He had to stand his ground! He gripped a harpoon, ready to attack, "who goes there?" The figure froze and pocketed the screwdriver. They stepped from the shadows a grin on their face.  
"hello old friend."  
Tom felt empty, so many thoughts running through his mind. His harpoon slipped through his grip and clattered noisily to the ground. There he was, red hood, spiky devilish hair, and cocky grin, as if he hadn't left for four years. 

Tom felt a venom tug at his chest, and hiding in the back of his words. Tord didn't even seem to be pretending like he used to, he was just being a class act dick. He remembers how it used to be, the days edd and matt were gone, how they talked for hours or simply sat on the couch , the tv filling in the silence. How Tords hands were always slightly calloused and how it felt when he gripped his hand when he knew he was on edge. How tord would always fight him for the bottle in his hands, their cuddling while everyone was asleep, tord simply running his fingers through his hair, and Tom's arms on his waist. Tom didn't like this "new tord" . Everything was wrong with him, he didn't seem as energetic and enthusiastic as he once was, his blue eyes now dim and dark, and he was an asshole, cold and empty. This was just a shell of his tord.

The four lay on the couch just like old times, a cheesy slasher flick playing on the tv. Tom sat at the edge of the sofa tord had provided from his Weird invention, the Norske sat by him, eyes glued to the screen, smiling when guts and gore littered the scene mercilessly. Matt hid his face in his hoodie a couple of scenes ago, and edd got up to get another coke, tom saw this as his opportunity and attempted to snuggle into his, boyfriends? Ex boyfriends? At this point he wasn't sure, side. Tord tensed up and simply shoved him off of the couch without looking. Tom was fuming, he simply grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him off the couch and upstairs, quietly as to not alert the others. Tord was confused when tom shut the bathroom door behind them, 

"What the fuck is up with you tord? Why are you being such an ass?! Matt and edd weren't even looking!" 

The brit whisper shouted, his black eyes narrowed with anger. Something in Tords brain clicked, he had pushed their previous affiliation out of his mind and out of his heart, he figured if he wanted to be the leader of the free world than he must disregard any previous infatuations, he had to pretend though so tom wouldn't suspect anything. He felt sick, tense, and an anxious disgusting feeling rumbled in his stomach. 

"I'm sorry elskling I got carried away, I'll make it up to you." 

It pained him to say those words, he didn't want to pretend, he wanted to get his robot and leave, not have to pretend to be infatuated with the biggest risk in his plan. If he messed up anything with tom he could kiss being world leader goodbye. 

"Alright tord, just try to ease it up okay?" 

The Norske nodded, and leaned down feverently to give the brit a kiss. He felt tom smile into it and he wanted nothing more than to puke right then and there, human contact felt all wrong. He didn't want touch, he wanted to be back in his office, In his bunker, planning missions. 

"Come on then let's go finish the movie, we're missing all the gorey bits."

Tord faked an excited tone, and quickly opened the door and rushed down the stairs, he felt so wrong and gross, but yet something tugged at his chest, something he couldn't place. He hated it 

A scream broke the quiet of the house, tord frantically ran to the source, barging into edds room with no hesitation. The man was thrashing in his covers and whimpering, his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed quickly. The Norske sat on his old comrades bed, concern welling in his chest. Edd was a mess; old worn "smeg head" shirt drenched in sweat, bags under his eyes, and hair akin to an anime character. Tord tensed up at edd gripping onto the back of his hoodie, and burying his head in his shoulder. 

" Are you alright comrade what's the matter?"

He always liked edd, edd was his friend and edd would be their downfall. He was the one so trusting and excited to see tord again and had treated him with extreme hospitality. They were always the closest of friends in the old days. 

" N-night terrors again. Are tom and m-Matt okay??"

He seemed truly horrified and concerned for his friends, something about it was truly endearing. 

"They're fine edd they're sleeping, do you want me to grab one of Matt's toys for you to sleep with?" 

Edd shook his head, and gripped tighter to the back of Tord's hoodie, not letting go. 

" Oh okay then." 

Tord found himself staring up at the ceiling as edd cuddled into his side, 

"Tord?"

"What is it friend?"

"Why did you leave? Like really leave? I know that whole big city thing is bullshit."

Tord froze, thinking of how to tell the truth to his comrade, but also as to not spill his secrets.

"Remember that time we joined the army? Well I joined again, by myself." 

Tom frowned, he passed by edds door a twinge of jealousy In his chest. They looked so comfortable and happy, when was the last time him and tord had been...that close. Tord's mouth hung slightly open, limbs splayed out comfortably, and edd curled up like a cat into his side. The sunlight pouring in from the window made them look beautiful. Tom held a bitterness as he trudged downstairs and made his breakfast, grabbing his beloved alchohol from its normal shelf, he needed a drink. Matt had trudged downstairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was shirtless as normal, decently fit admittedly, with a pair of purple drawstring pajama pants covered in bats. 

" Tooom it's super early for alchohol don't you think?" 

Tom just smiled when an idea slipped into mind, it was rather childish and mischievous but it would do. 

"Yeah you're right matt, sorry." 

The ginger quirked his brow, tom had never refused alchohol, or had ever really agreed with him. The shorter brit found himself inching ever so closer to the ginger, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. Matt's face was warm, though he definitely did not refuse the gesture, in fact Tom was the one to break their trance when tord had cleared his throat, dull eyes showing hints of annoyance. All according to plan.

"Hey Matt?"

Tom was tired, his voice muffled against Matt's bare chest. 

"Mhm?" 

His jealousy plan had been working, or at least he thought it was. Tord was always very subtle with his emotions, he usually stayed relatively straight faced, though tom had made an extra show of kissing matt when he was around. Tord had reacted, very casually but he did, small things like a narrowed brow or gripping too tightly on his coffee mug until his knuckles turned white. 

" How do you tell If someone still likes you?" 

Matt simply held him closer, a knowing grin on his face.

"I'm sure Tord still loves you Tom, you two were so close before, just where he's been gone so long things have changed in him."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise, looking up at Matt, a soft smile on the gingers face. 

"Oh come on you dolts weren't very subtle, you practically had hearts in your eyes, and we could see the hickeys." 

Tom felt a hot wash of embarrassment, matt and edd knew about him and tord being a thing. 

"So you guys knew and just? Never said anything?"  
Matt just nodded, laughing a bit to himself 

"Yeah we may be dense sometimes but we're not that oblivious! And honestly I'm cool with what we have right now, I know you're just trying to make tord jealous, but I'm no better. I'm making edd jealous, he still hasn't asked me out after all these years! We just need to give them a little push hm? And I have the perfect plan."

The Norske s patience was wearing thin, Tom and Matt's public displays of affection were growing to extremes and it was truly an annoyance. Though that disgusting feeling crawled down his back every time, tord just grew more frustrated, poring over the plans in his head. He had no idea why he was even waiting this long to carry the deed out, but he had to wait for the perfect moment. He flipped through a mechanic instruction book, though he knew everything that littered the pages, "common knowledge." He spat before throwing the book on edds bed, edd had been kind enough to let him bunk with him, tord honestly didn't even want to ask for his old room at the moment, he couldn't risk it. These feelings were gnawing at his being like termites, he once knew what they were years ago, his training had decimated almost all humanity though. Constantly being berated and trained to be a savage killing machine free of morals could do that to a guy, he remembered the time his drill sergeant had sliced his cheek with a knife when he ate without permission. After that tord was left hungry for a week, and with an ugly scar he had covered with a bandaid. A moan from the next room broke his reminiscent train of thought, it was familiar, it was Tom's. Something clicked in tord, feelings unfamiliar moving his limbs, pushing himself up with assistance of the desk. His fists balled in rage, as he barged into Tom's room. The ginger hovered over him, his lips drawn into a playful grin as his hand ghosted along Tom's boxer clad crotch. The two brits looked at the intruder in their doorway, taken aback by his face contorted with rage.

" Out." 

He spoke quietly, his voice sharp as a blade. Matt quickly scurried out the doorway avoiding contact with the Norske. Tom had a look of fear in his inky eyes, 

"Not you, you stay comrade, I'm going to show you that you're mine and mine only." 

His accent grew thick as he slammed the door and practically jumped the smaller man. Tom just bit his lip and averted his eyes, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. This was going to be a long night.

Tord lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thoughts ran through his head, anxiety coursing through him. He had made a mistake, the feelings were gaining familiarity and he wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. Before his, mistake, he had felt jealousy, possesiveness, and something he could have labeled love but decided not to. Tord hated feeling, he wanted to run, the mission could easily be failed with the smallest of words. The sweaty anxious man wrestled out of Tom's grip gently, scrambling for his discarded red hoodie on the floor and holding it in his arms, trying to sneak his way into the bathroom. The sleeping brit mumbled and propped himself up on his elbows looking up at the Norske, Tords heart jumped and almost stopped, 

"Hmm tord are you leaving again? I don't want you to go again... I don't want you to leave." 

"No no no Tom I'm simply going to use the restroom."

"You promise you're not going to leave me again tord?" 

"I promise." 

Tom simply rolled back to bed, comforted by his communists words. Though those two words had the opposite effect on his lover. Tord rushed to the bathroom and expelled the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his skin was pale and sweaty, scratches littered his skin carelessly, his hair messy, and his dull blue, practically gray, eyes widened, bloodshot, and adorned in bags. Tord concluded that he, in fact, was a wreck. The anxious Norske dug his tape recorder from the pocket of the red hoodie in his arms, he simply sunk to the floor, his bare, sore back touching the cold door and pressed record.

"Mission log update, 70RD-N0, I have made a grave grave error, I have fraternized with the biggest risk, possibly making the mission a failure. I must act soon, or everything I've worked for, for years, will all be for nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> This is older and i truly dont know if i want to continue this so? Just have it in its entirety


End file.
